


who are we? what we brought, the world.

by mikochan_noda



Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Old Fic, TREAT YOURSELF, spendthrift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: This girl could burn a hole to one’s pocket faster than he could breathe fire from his mouth.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino & Haruno Sakura
Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	who are we? what we brought, the world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun-summoning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sun-summoning).



When a month had passed with his genin cell, Sasuke created a list.

A list why he should never consider having a relationship with Haruno Sakura.

( _Not that he would ever admit that a list was ever created. He did NOT consider Sakura_ _anything but an annoyance_ )

It only contained three annoying things, but it meant everything.

  1. **Weak**
  2. **Ignorant**
  3. **…Expensive.**



The first two were the obvious things to be on top of the list, while the third in the list…

Sakura - coming from a merchant family - could draft budget plans for tight-funded missions. But when it came to her own money, she would blow all of it in a single trip into the Jewel village, where it was known for its classy tastes, that made Sasuke cringe.

( _Green dresses with embroidered gold linings. Jade earrings. Mother-of-pearl combs_.)

This girl could burn a hole to one’s pocket faster than he could breathe fire from his mouth. It was utterly ridiculous, and it was somehow made his hackles rise that someone like her was even dreaming to become a kunoichi when she was not even able to control her own expenses.

While Sakura got her hands on a paper-wrapped purchase from a bookstore - a hardbound novel that he was sure that their local library had - he finally snapped.

“Idiot.” Sasuke hissed as he rounded on her once the bells jingled. “Get something more useful.”

Taken aback, her hands and package pressed on her chest, she blinked.

“Like what, Sasuke-kun?”

“Weapons. Scrolls.”

He made a dramatic turn, and gave her the one-eyed glare.

“You’re not even spending your money right.”

Startled, her head dropped in shame. He almost felt victorious, knowing that she always listened, no matter how rash his words were.  
  


* * *

The Sakura that she used to know - Ino thought, was a spendthrift.

As an only child, Sakura shouldn’t have compulsions to hold back anything she wanted. Even if Sakura was a meek girl back then, whenever they bought some food or pretty pins, the embarrassment would drop down a little to speak up what she wanted. Stubborn and relentless, if she wanted it, the girl will snatch it even its already in your hands. That was how Ino knew that Sakura was more than that shy facade.

Something had changed, making Sakura hesitate before picking up anything she wanted.

As they had their casual girl-dates and was hanging out in those affluent shoe stores in a civilian area, where racks and racks of expensive pumps and stilettos were on display.

“Ino, we’re already through this.” She caressed the pretty pointy heel of a blood-red open-toed shoe. “I can’t spend for this because –”

“You earn _half a million ryo_ for every surgery, Sakura.” Ino growled. “You have three surgeries _every week_! You are allowed to splurge a little.”

Flax brows drew together when she drew breath to say no.

“Like these babies, alright?”

Green eyes narrowed in thought, then relaxed as she let herself take three pairs.

Ino savored those words on the next month, as they ended up through a well-known masseuse spa center, and had signed a delivery receipt for a brand new entertainment system for Sakura’s apartment.

“I said spend _a little_ , Sakura.”

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke returned back to Konoha - completely finished with his punishments and dues - he ingrained himself back to normal _shinobi_ society. Or as normal as he could, returning back to becoming a recluse and only talking when necessary.

Now, of course, after all the drama, he decided to move on to the next step.

The List of _Why Sakura Isn’t Good Enough_ was already forgotten; years, distance and hormones tend to clear all those conjured dispositions of a prepubescent mind. It’s why Sasuke found himself complying silently to a simple date…

…in a ritzy restaurant that hosts single rooms for their VIPs.

As it turns out when they were handed with the complimentary bread sticks and water glasses, the menu didn’t present their price list for the meals. Resisting the urge to run in order to save his wallet from ruin, Sasuke merely handed the menu to Sakura and told her to order anything she wanted ( _she chose the place after all_ ).

He droned out Sakura’s orders to the waiter as sharp eyes observed the stunning red chiffon that hugged her bare shoulders, her radiant hair all done up with tendrils of soft pink framing her face. Her stunning green eyes that brightened when their salad came (and she remembered his extra tomatoes.) and he almost let her meet his admiring gaze, as they kept sneaking glances at each other.

The silence, as always, made Sakura impatient, and started her small talk in the middle of their delectable entree of steak bits and lots of herbal concoctions. Willing to compromise, he sipped a fragrant red wine, and loosened enough to respond more than his usual monosyllabic replies.

( _The alcohol was not his cup of tea, but from the taste, it was absolutely vintage - probably coming from the 40s. This better be the only expensive thing they ordered._ )

After a lengthy, but delightful conversation from Naruto’s antics in the latest diplomatic trip, the desert finally arrived for Sakura and signalled his hand to the passing waiter for the chit.

Two minutes later, the third reason why he didn’t want Sakura to become his wife came back to him in full force, revealed in a form of a fancy parchment that had a lot of zeros.

He was silent to begin with, but even his thoughts were stumped to silence. Then a barge of visions flashed before his red eyes: washing dishes, forcing (begging) the current Hokage with higher than S-class missions every month, running as a missing-nin again, working as a underground gigolo as his back-up plan just to earn this money in a short span of time. He’ll probably going to subsist for the cheapest instant ramen (ones that even Naruto would deem the lowest quality) for months, years.

“Sakura,” Playing it cool, Sasuke said without choking on his breath. “Isn’t this too much?”

“Huh?” Sakura was startled from scooping a bit of her beloved Frozen Alaska cake, and baby-cooing nonsense to a chocolate mousse that probably cost him his monthly rent. “Ah! I told him to give the receipt to me! I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun! Here, let me –”

Her hand shot out quickly, managing to grip the edge of the paper. She started to tug the paper out of his grasp, but the damage has been done. He would not relinquish the evidence that he should have known that Sakura would take advantage of him like this.

“What,” The ice in his voice had Sakura’s hand freeze. “do you think you’re doing?”

“Look, Sasuke-kun,” The irritation in her voice was something new he dealt with Sakura after all these years. Used to her hovering and fawning, this sudden change of her treatment to him was still surprising, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Till now. “I’ll pay for it.”

“No.” It’s their first date, and even Sasuke, socially-stunted he was, knew that the man must pay for their first date. He manage to fish out his leather wallet - handmade and well-crafted (by him) - from snake skin - one-handed and tried to slip it out of Sakura’s grasp.”I can - “

“I know that it’ll probably cost more for someone who’s on three years of probation.“ Pretty, pointy nails painted in pastel pink prodded the back of his palm holding the damning paper."Give it to me.”

“How much do you earn?” He said challengingly. “I told you before don’t spend your money -”

“Thanks for thinking about me. It really makes me happy.” Sakura’s sarcasm was not lost on him. “But what I do with my money is none of your business, Sasuke-kun.”

“For our joint bank account, it would be.”

The wide-eyed, innocent doe look really suited Sakura, and he almost face faulted when he just blurted out clumsily what was on his mind for the past fifteen minutes, but he was glad that he managed to get the upper hand.

However, the distraction wasn’t enough for him to win the battle.

“Ne-nevertheless,” She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. “I’m going to pay for this.”

“Sakura.”

“Trust me, I earn a lot.”

And her smirk eerily reminded of himself. as she flashed a gold card

“I mean, a lot.”

* * *

After conceding to a truce (“Okay, you can pay me half after your probation. Yes, with interest, Sasuke-kun.”) , Sasuke was obligated to take her home. He knows that Sakura could take care of herself, but the principle of the matter was what at stake here. Besides, he had enough of breaking traditions.

Though it pleased him that he had no problems in providing for Sakura.

“You still like to buy useless things?” He said quietly, as they rounded on the last block to her home. The small jade studs she brought when they were twelve glinted against the streetlight.

“Yeah.” Sakura nodded, as her thumb circled over his right palm. “I can buy anything I want, only if I have to work hard.”

“Next time,” He promised. “I’ll buy you something.”

“Okay.” Sakura’s grin was mischievous when she tugged his hand to climb up the stairs. Unlatching the lock of her door, she winked. “My favourites, then?”

“And that is?”

“Oh,” Her fingers traced the line of his jaw before she dropped a peck to his nose. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Few years later, both of them were already earning and were among the highest-paid employees under Konoha’s roster. However, Uchiha Sasuke still groans at the amount of knick-knacks that gradually accumulated in their house. He always raises this problem to Sakura, but she buffers all his arguments that all of it came from her paycheck.

Sasuke knows that Sakura’s a very indulgent girl. More often than not, she sees what she wants and she takes it. He thinks that probably growing up as an only child, she had always got what she wanted from anyone. But coming from a merchant family that could only provide a limited budget, of course there will be things that would left her wanting. With the sudden increase of salary as she got older and.her paychecks that came in with a lot more than her peers made because of her highly in demand position at the hospital, Sakura would often pamper herself.

She would buy pretty dresses that she rarely got to wear, books that she could easily borrow from the library, shoes that she could hardly walk in, and random pieces of furniture that she had no need for.

Her favourite indulgence, however, was luxurious lingerie made of lace or mesh or silk or satin.

Eventually, this would come to be Sasuke’s favourite indulgence as well.

\- requested/last part written by [pauriner](http://pauriner.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> posted on sshc last June 22, 2013 [[link](https://sasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/53580494050/42-who-are-we-what-we-brought-the-world)]


End file.
